


Love Me Waking

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a dumbass, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Obi Wan has a terrible nightmare about Anakin that stirs some horrid questions. Does Anakin hate him? Would Anakin fall to the dark side? Obi Wan needs to know that it’s not true.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Love Me Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I had bouncing around in my drive! :)

Obi Wan was sleeping for the first time in a while. He’d just gone through a long stretch of grueling missions, and now he finally had time to recharge. Of course, he was injured and stuck in the medbay— and everyone knew that was the only way he’d ever be caught resting.

Yet he was plagued with the strangest dream. He saw Anakin—really, he only saw Anakin in a dark void. He was saying something, with such a look of hatred on his face. Obi Wan wanted to reach out, but he found himself muted in the force and pinned in place.

“You’ve done nothing but lie to me my whole life, Master!” Anakin hissed. “Because you hated me, you hated me for taking Qui Gon from you!”

Obi Wan desperately tried to protest, but couldn’t due to an invisible hand wrapped around his throat.

Anakin’s eyes were a molten yellow. “You only ever held me back! You couldn’t stand to see me become so powerful!”

Tears filled the Jedi master’s eyes. This was just a dream. Anakin would never say or think this... right? His head began to swim from both panic and a lack of oxygen. As his vision began to fade, he saw Anakin standing over his collapsed body, and he saw fire blazing behind him.

He woke with a scream. Ahsoka was at his side, shaking him.

“Ahsoka, where’s Anakin?!” He cried, grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Master, it’s okay, he’s just in the hanger—“

Obi Wan leapt up without a second thought and began running as fast as he could (still being injured) towards the door.

“Master Obi Wan! You’re in no condition to be up!” She argued, running after him.

He chose to ignore this in his terror, partially surprised that his shaking legs were taking him so far. He ran and ran and ran until he burst out into the hanger, Ahsoka trailing not far behind him. Finally, he caught sight of Anakin talking to his men. Not really processing his actions, Obi Wan threw himself into the embrace of his former padawan.

Anakin was taken aback. “Master, what—?!” He noticed in horror that his master was shaking. Was he... sobbing? “What happened?”

“You know that I’ve always cared for you, right?”

“Of course, what does—“

“I do love you, Anakin, so much. But I’m scared that I’m gonna lose you. Anakin, what do I do if I lose you?”

Trying awkwardly to break some tension, Anakin tried to crack a joke. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think that was attachment.”

In his arms, Obi Wan went stiff. He broke away from the hug, still crying. “You’re— you’re right, I’m sorry, I just—“ his words became incoherent as he babbled some apology.

Anakin grabbed him by the arm and turned towards Rex. “I’m leaving you with Ahsoka, you two can handle it. I need to see what’s wrong with Obi Wan.” He said, and began to walk away joined at the hip with his sniffling master.

They walked wordlessly until Obi Wan collapsed, the adrenaline fading and leaving him with the harsh reality of his condition.

“Obi Wan!” Anakin cried, rushing to pick him up.

“Anakin, don’t you dare take me back to the medbay, I need to talk with you in private.” Obi Wan managed to choke out.

Anakin contemplated that idea before rushing towards their— well, Obi Wan’s— quarters. Once there, he placed his master on the bed and joined him sitting. “Now, Master, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Obi Wan couldn’t look at him. He was terrified that he’d see those horrible yellow eyes again. “Anakin.” He whispered. “I had a terrible vision. You... you don’t hate me, right...?”

There was a sudden confusion and sorrow in Anakin’s eyes. “Obi Wan, no, I’ve never hated you.” He said softly. “I know we’ve had our rough patches, but I’ve never once hated you, even if I said it in the throws of an argument.”

Once again, Obi Wan started crying. He wasn’t used to this at all. “I don’t— Anakin, I can’t— I’m sorry, I need to tell you, it’s killing me—“

Anakin grabbed his master’s shaking hands. “You can tell me anything.”

“Anakin, Anakin, I love you.”

Anakin looked surprised. “I know, and I love you too.”

“No.” Obi Wan squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. “I love you. I love you.”

For a moment, Anakin was speechless. That silence made Obi Wan cry harder. He quickly leaned in and silenced him with a kiss.

When they broke apart, Obi Wan opened his wide eyes, panting slightly. “Ani— What?”

“I love you too, Obi Wan. I’ve always loved you.”

“You don’t— you’re not— I’m so sorry, I’m— this is an abuse of power, I’m forcing you—“ he babbled, hands gesturing wildly.

Anakin caught those flailing hands. “Hey! Hey, Obi Wan.” He said, stern but comforting. “You’re not my master anymore. And even when you were, my feelings were mine alone. You never forced me into anything. I didn’t even know you felt the same until now.” He wiped away the tears from his former master’s eyes.

Obi Wan was calming, but his sorrow was ever present. “I— Anakin, I’m sixteen years your senior.”

“Obi Wan, I’ve loved you since I first saw you on Tatooine. I just didn’t know. Homosexuality wasn’t exactly encouraged in my community, so I buried it. I found Padmé beautiful, so I invested my energy in her. I thought my attraction was wrong, not because you were older, but because you were a man. But I know how I feel now, and I love you.”

Failing to find words, he threw himself into the younger man’s arms. “I never thought that... I don’t know, I’m just so relieved. I feel so much lighter now that you know.”

They remained there for a while before Anakin said some really dumb shit. “Master...?” He asked, not pulling away just yet. “Would it be wrong to say that when you’ve healed I’m gonna frip the life outta you?”

Obi Wan snorted. “No, but it might be wrong for me to say that I’m in perfectly good condition for some light play right now.”

“Oh kriff, you’re too good to me.”

He grinned. “Yeah, that’s probably true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! Thanks for reading, love y’all! <3 :D


End file.
